meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Hunger Games Simulator Show - Season 1 Episode 26
Title: Kids Camping Starring Roles: Cuddles the Rabbit Nutty the Squirrel Lola Loud Butters Stotch And Toothy the Beaver *We see a bus stop at the forest, it leaves as five kids is outside, going camping* Cuddles: Well guys, this is it, the forest where we camp! *Sees forest around* Oh yeah pretty forest and pretty good for a camp eh? Let's camp, uh any questions pals? *Nutty raises his hand, however his hand shakes* Cuddles: Yes, Nutty? Nutty: Will there be games? Cuddles: Sure! *Lola raises too* Lola: Will it be romantic? Cuddles: Idk why ya ask? Butters: Ew! *Lola stares so awkwardly at Butters, she stares creepy* I think i know why! Toothy: Ok so... Where do we camp? *Cuddles places a tent and campfire along with table and food and such, can however be cool on such a place* Cuddles: Right here fellas! Everybody Else: WOW! Cuddles: Ok, come on, Toothy! Let's do this! *Places a stake on the ground* Toothy: Ok... Cuddles: *Gives him hammer* Ok slowly aim at it then BAM! Toothy: Ok, steady... And... BAM! *Smashes as he said "BAM!" BUT unfortunately he hit Cuddles' hand which is bad aim as he helped to hold the stake for Toothy, Toothy then should learn* Cuddles: YEOW! Toothy: :O *Toothy covers his mouth, then Toothy nervously looks around* Cuddles: What did i just told ya, Toothy!? *Cuddles didn't saw the campfire behind him, he trip when he touched it so when he walked on it, he trip on the fire* WAAAAH! I AM BURNING! Toothy: OMG NO! Nutty: Don't worry Cuddles, i'll save ya! *Nutty sees a bucket, believe it is water inside BUT it is actually gasoline, so as he throws it at Cuddles, an explosion is triggered* Lola: What the!? Butters: Guys, you alright? *Cuddles is already burned to death, and Nutty is seen dead on the ground tho* Lola: Maybe not but ya know what? *Bats her eyes at Butters* At least we have together! *Attempts to kiss Butters* Butters: EW! No ew omg! *Butters got so scared so he took the REAL bucket with water inside and throw the water at Lola, splashing her* Lola: BUTTERS! YOU SICK IDIOT! Butters, i am all water filled, so wet! ;( I thought ya loved me! WAAAAH! ;( *Lola cries as however she doesn't notice her step, she trips on a log* WOAH! *AND her head falls right into a bear trap, causing it to chop her, her head still is stuck tho, but she is confirmed dead in this since wouldn't it be confirmed?* OOF! *Dies* Butters: *Looks also at Cuddles, Nutty, and Lola, all dead... Looks after a good thing to say* Well, Toothy... *Grabs a butterfly net* Wanna catch bees with me? Toothy: Why not, sure? *Also grabs a butterfly net, they both walks away from the camp tho, then the camp didn't got ruined after all* Both: Hahahahahaah! Winner: Butters Stotch! Butters: *Shows a jar with an angry bee inside* Look people, i got a bee, but a bee is dangerous, a bee must calm down... Now calm down in there, Mr. Bee... You behave now Mr! Hear me? The End! Category:Blog posts